


Couples Costumes

by rlwrites (braverybros)



Series: Candy Canes and Silver Lanes [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, please forgive me if the spanish is incorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverybros/pseuds/rlwrites
Summary: A 12 Pubs Halloween Drabble
Relationships: Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Candy Canes and Silver Lanes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699300
Kudos: 4





	Couples Costumes

The first year they don't go out. Niall has the flu, poor thing, and Isa stays home to take care of him. First he complains about being cold and how his throat hurts and how he wants a _very specific_ kind of chicken noodle soup. He asks Isa to fetch him water and a hot water bottle and another pillow. His face gets all splotchy and he gets all grumpy and by the end of the night Isa kinda wants to strangle him, but when his fever finally breaks and he's finally dropping off into sleep, he tells her he loves her so much for taking care of him. She kisses his clammy forehead and runs her fingers through his hair until he's truly asleep and then she collapses into bed next to him.

The next year is pretty low-key as well--Niall and Isa take his nephew Theo out trick or treating. Theo wanted to be Chewbacca so they dress up like Han Solo and Leia and it's...yeah it's pretty fucking cute. He makes princess jokes all night and when she tells him she loves him, he smirks back and says, “I know.” She glares at him after, but there's no heat behind it so he ducks his head and she eagerly accepts his kiss.

But the year after that, Louis is throwing a party and are told they absolutely _have_ to come. Originally they were gonna do something dumb like salt and pepper shakers or something but about a week before, they decide to change their costumes and Isa's being really weird about it whenever Aliza asks so of course everyone knows their costume is gonna be some sort of big deal.   
  
They show up late, so everyone's been making predictions as they wait for their arrival. There's some good guesses—maybe it's Posh & Becks, or maybe it's Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, or maybe it's Gomez and Morticia Addams.   
  
But when they do arrive, it's none of those and their costumes are cute, sure, but anticlimactic.  
  
It's not until Niall and Isa have already been there for an hour and a half that someone gets it.   
  
"OH MY GOD!" Harry's screaming across the flat, "NIALLER'S GONE AND PROPOSED!"  
  
It's one of those dramatic cliché movie moments, everyone stops moving, someone's stopped the music, and all eyes are on Isa and Niall as they grin like idiots at each other.  
  
"What the hell are you on about, Harry?" It's Liam and he's horribly confused.   
  
"Don't you see it? They've come as Mr. And Mrs. Pac-Man! It's clearly a _message_."  
  
Dani rolls snorts. "Come off it, Harry. You've definitely had too many drinks."  
  
But Isa is nodding up at Niall and he's clearing his throat. "Actually guys, Harry's right."  
  
"We're engaged!" Isa practically explodes, holding out the hand she'd been hiding all night. On her ring finger sits a beautiful diamond ring. "And actually..." Isa smiles up at Niall, who is hanging his head and digging a hand into the hair on the back of his head. " _I_ was the one who proposed, not Niall."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you beat me by _two_ days,” Niall pouts. “I had this whole thing planned but you're too damn competitive for your own good so you _ruined_ it."  
  
It takes a few seconds for the information to process but as soon as it does, everyone is cheering and yelling congratulations and Louis is calling for celebratory shots. They aren’t able to get alone until much later when they’re both wonderfully buzzed and stupidly happy. Isa uses her spherical costume to bump Niall from behind and he turns with the smile he only reserves for her.

“I was wondering where my fiancé had run off to.” He leans in for a kiss, but their costumes bump before they get close. “Bloody costumes.”

Niall wiggles out of the yellow paper-mâché globe and Isa can’t help but giggle when he gets stuck. She helps him out, then giggles more when he struggles to get her out of hers.

“Finally,” he says into her mouth. Niall’s pretty sure he’ll never get tired of it.

“I ruined it, eh?”

“Hmm?” His nibbles his way down her neck.

“I ruined our engagement?”

Niall’s teeth still against her collarbone.

“ _Linda_ , I was kidding!” he says, pulling back. His brow is furrowed and worry is clear in his eyes. “I didn’t mean it, I swear t--”

He cuts off when he notices her grin.

“I know, _pelota_.” Isa licks into his mouth. 

Niall grins. “You’re gonna hold that against me forever, aren’t you?”

“Yepp!” 

“Of course.” His sigh is half-laugh. “Well why don’t you hold it against me at home, yeah?”

“Yeah, although I can think of something else I’d like to hold against you” She flattens her body to his, presses one last kiss to his mouth, and turns away with a glint in her eye. Niall tips his head back, trying to calm the riot she always awakens in his stomach. When did he get so lucky?

Later, when he’s lying boneless and sated in his bed, with Isa tucked into his side, Niall decides that this is one of their best Halloweens--spent newly engaged, ridiculously in love, and surrounded by their closest friends.


End file.
